marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harris Hobbs (Earth-616)
He ultimately helped in Thor's defeat over the Absorbing Man, earning the Thunder God's respect. He then kidnapped Jane Foster to discover Thor's secret identity. He managed to take a picture of him changing into Donald Blake, but when Thor used his powers to transport him through the ages, Hobbs agreed to destroy the image under one condition: That Thor would take him to see Asgard. Thor kept his promise, and the two arrived in the middle of a battle between the Absorbing Man and Odin. Hobbs was knocked unconscious and his camera was crushed, which left him without any material evidence proving that he had been to Asgard. He was caused to forget all about Asgard by magical ways but Thor told him that he will remember things in his dreams. When Thor had the need to meet Doctor Doom, he devised a scheme where as Donald Blake he advertised the development of a new form of plastic surgery (reported on by Harris Hobbs). After years, Hobbs remembered everything and asked Thor the permission to shoot a documentary on location in Asgard. Thor left, telling Hobbs that he shall ask Odin about it but he was sure Odin would not accept it. A mysterious figure then told Hobbs that he believed him. Hobbs told that stranger of a second dream that he didn't get to tell Thor: a dream of Thor fishing for Jormungand. Hymir cutting the line and freed the serpent. The stranger revealed himself to be Loki, telling Hobbs he would get him into Asgard. Thor picked up the remnants of the adamantium super-computer F.A.U.S.T. from Stark Industries because he intended to take it to Asgard. When in Asgard Hobbs and his crew (Hobb's crew included cameraman "Red" Norvell and sound guy Joey Burnett) fell out of the device that Thor brought with him as Loki revealed himself, announcing the coming Ragnarök. Loki was going on about Ragnarok, while Hobbs and his crew begin filming. Loki transforms into a rat and scurries away underneath a statue of Odin. As Thor is lifting the statue, Odin returns. Odin tells them of how Hugin and Munin came to him to tell him of the coming of Ragnarok. Of how he went to Mimir and gave his eye for knowledge of how to forestall it. He then told of going to Hel to confront Volla, and upon his return of coming across Hoder. Sif then returned with the goddesses of Asgard, including Frigga. Odin, Thor, and Frigga went inside to converse, while the rest decide to test Balder's invulnerability. Hobbs went to warn Thor, while Loki gave Hoder an arrow tipped with mistletoe. Thor arrived too late as the arrow pierced Balder's heart. Loki delighted in Balder's death. Odin sent Hermod to Hel to try and retrieve Balder, while Hobbs and crew continue filming. Red Norvell tries to hit on Sif, but she dismisses him. Loki then tells Red Norvell that he knows a way he can have Sif and the power of Thor, and they disappear. Elsewhere, Thor consults Mimir, then flies from Asgard. Loki and Red Norvell have gone to Jotunheim to stir up the Giants, but Thor is right behind. Loki summons up an axe and begins to battle Thor. Loki is besting Thor because he casted a spell that Thor would be weakened by half while in Jotunheim. Thor called forth his Belt of Strength and, augmented by the belt, made short work of the Trolls and Loki. While Thor was gone, Hermod has returned and tells Odin that if all things will weep for Balder, Hela will restore him. But all things do except for Thokk. Odin then gave up a portion of his own life force to put Balder in stasis, so he could not totally die. Loki prompted Red Norvell to put on Thor's Belt of Strength. Red Norvell went to Bilskirnir while the trial of Loki began. Red Norvell stepped into the Fire of Geirrodur with the Belt and gloves and gained the power of Thor. He then broke in and attacked Thor, taking Mjolnir from him. Odin ordered everyone to not interfere. Red Norvell and Thor battle with Red Norvell getting the better of him. As Red Norvell was about to deliver the death blow, Joey Burnett jumped between them, resulting in his death. Harris Hobbs yelled at Red Norvell who was sad for the death of his co-worker. Red Norvell forced Sif to come away with him, or he would destroy the shield around Balder. Then Loki confessed that a prophecy of Volla told him and Hela that to bring on Ragnarok they had to add to their schemes Harris Hobbs and his crew. After Red Norvell sacrificed himself to defend Asgard from Ragnarok, Hobbs and the Asgardians learnt that Odin schemed everything from the beginning trying to avoid the effects of Ragnarok. Then Thor brought back Hobbs and the two crew members corps to Midgard. After years a screenwriter named Maddie Arnstein want to do a re-write on the Thor movie script to take it from being a "special effects movie" to something with human interest. She starts doing research into the real Thor, contacting people who met him and turning this into almost a Marvel Saga style issue. The reporter Harris Hobbs shows up an tries to warn Arnstein off of investigating Asgard, because it's bad news describing the above events. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}